


Tomato. Potato.

by WheresMyWings



Series: Wintershock: AUs, One Shots and Fluff, oh my! [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, i feel like that should be their thing now, lol fluff?, tomato potato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: Bucky: I’ll bet you’d look adorable grasping at the sheets on my bed.Darcy: No matter how many times you compliment me, I’m not making your bed.





	Tomato. Potato.

**Author's Note:**

> I was digging around in the dumpster and stumbled upon this. I tried to dust it off, but it's all I could salvage. :) Oh well. 
> 
> As usual, everything pretty much is inspired by tumblr! Lol 
> 
> Also this title has like nothing to do with the story, yeah. It's not kinky or anything, just FYI!

She's making up her bed because that's the one thing she does on Saturday. Not Sunday. Sunday is her lazy … self love day. But on Saturdays, she makes up her bed, does laundry, washes dishes and sometimes even gets some errands and shopping done. Her Saturdays are oddly productive.

He leans against her door frame, looking how he looks (hot) and crossing his huge (gorgeous) arms. He’s working a dark blue sleeveless shirt and black sweatpants.

“Hey Darce, I'll bet you'd look adorable grasping at the sheets of my bed.” He says with an annoying and so NOT hot smirk. 

She scoffs, fluffing her pillows and lining them up at the head of her bed. “No matter how many times you compliment me, I'm not making your bed.” 

His smirk drops. “Aww come on, I did your chores!”

She rolls her eyes and throws a decorative pillow at him. He catches it one-handed. His left. Of course. 

“First off, you lost a bet, and secondly you act like you didn't enjoy putting up my bras and panties--” he smiles devilishly--”that I told you NOT to touch! Perv!”

“Hey, what can I say? I took my job very seriously and wanted to be … thorough. It's the least I could do. Tidiness is next to Godliness.”

She sighs and crosses the room to her desk to check her emails. “That's cleanliness.”

He flops down on her freshly-made bed. “Tomato. Potato."

She huffs out a laugh. “Oy vey.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill. I like kudos but I love comments! :D


End file.
